POSTAL 4: No Regerts changelog
This page is a record of changes and updates for POSTAL 4: No Regerts Version 0.1.0 (Early Access release, October 14th 2019) * Hotfix: Dogs not being able to get into the Animal catcher shack. Some level designer fucked up at the last minute Version 0.1.2 (October 15th, 2019) Fixed * Fixed various mapping bugs (Floating assets, holes in terrain, certain assets not having collision and more) * Fixed the Animal Catcher van getting stuck if the dog is removed from the dog drawer while in motion. * Oculus VR should no longer launch with the game * Addressed an issue where the Dude would continually mention that he should check out what Champ found, even after leaving the first area * Fixed bullet wounds appearing on pawns if damaged with melee weapons or peed on Changed * Intro and Outro movie scenes can be skipped regardless of whether they've been seen * Moved event messages to the lower left corner so they're not obscured by the version text * Removed debug functions from the numberpad keys Added * Added an Invert Y option for mouse control * Weapons will now be reloaded when dual wielding * Holstering weapons is now also bound to a keyboard key ‘V’ Version 0.1.3 (October 16th, 2019) Fixed * Fixed numerous mapping bugs (Floating assets, holes in terrain, certain assets not having collision, non-functional pickup placement, being able to see NPCs through walls, and more), replaced some placeholder assets * Machete boomerang now dismembers NPC’s one again * The invisible NPC should no longer show up Shock particles from the Tazer Baton should no longer wig out * Fixed a crash that would occur after destroying windows * Fixed head explosions and decapitations Urine no longer breaks windows Changed * How to play screen now explains how to holster your weapon (Middle Mouse Button and the V key) * Increased Shotgun headshot distance (Should be easier to blow up heads now!) Added * Cutting wound splats Version 0.1.3.1 (October 17th, 2019) Fixed * Removed broken Buckshot pickup from Penitentiary * Grenades are now removed from your inventory when depleted * Performance improvements * Various mapping fixes * If you die after completing the prison errand and leaving the area, you’ll no longer get sent back to a checkpoint within the prison, leaving you locked up for good Changed * Based on your feedback, we replaced the Beggar Sign marker with a new model. With the old model, it was kind of difficult to tell that it was a marker * Implemented new Keypad mesh (Prison Guard errand) Added * Nothing today, but watch this space! Version 0.1.3.2 (October 19th, 2019) Added * the ability to go into Third person with the ‘N’ Key. This feature is experimental and won’t be fully supported for a while, but it works well enough for you to have some fun with. Note that P4 will always be designed primarily around being a first person shooter first and foremost. * a checkbox for Mouse Smoothing and turned it off by default Changed * the how to play screen updated to show V for holster and J for taking screenshots (which are used for the feedback menu) * the male heads so they should now be ‘lighter’, for games of head soccer! * Some textures on the phone UI Fixed * various mapping issues * the missing jumping and landing animation on the offhand weapon when dual wielding * the ammo counter going into the negative when dual wielding * the doggy treats inventory items not being removed when eaten * three separate crashes related to StopWeaponAnim * multiple scooters spawning at the scooter stations * a problem where the foot would display over the ‘find a job’ sign * Ragdolls and gibs not going to ‘sleep’ when not active. Might help performance when on a rampage Version 0.1.3.3 (October 23rd, 2019) Added * key rebinding first pass, it’s now possible to rebind your controls from the options menu. It’s missing a duplicate key warning, and for the love of god do not press ‘Restore Defaults For This Page’ while in a game or you’re going to have a bad time (it’s okay to do it from the main menu, though). * sounds for the ladder when climbing, jumping on and off, and sliding. Sounds are placeholders for now and will be improved. Changed * some overly bright materials to be darker, to conform the look of the game better (ongoing) * controller button binding key textures to use the custom P4 font Fixed * a crash related to asking someone for a job after setting them on fire * NPCs puking perpetually * the beggar sign not replacing the hands depending on the message choice * a bug where a silenced shotgun would not function properly * ragdolls deforming when they are supposed to be inactive * various mapping issues reported on the forums * being able to interact with interactable objects through walls Other * further work on Optimization, most people should be a few FPS higher in the worse areas now. Work on this will be ongoing. Version 0.1.3.4 (November 1st, 2019) Added * Vitamin X powerup! Once the Dude has consumed one of these, he’ll get the following buffs: **Super strong urine stream! It will not only break windows, but also knock over NPCS! ** Machete will dismember NPCs with the primary fire and no charge time! **Melee attacks are faster **Dude’s movement speed increased **Kicking NPC’s will knock them over **More buffs will be added in the future * Crouch Toggle checkbox to the controls * Hud customization! For now just the one option, and that’s the ‘Classic’ P2 hud, you can find it in the options under gameplay. * Cosmetic skins for some of the weapons, go check them out, selectable from within the phone menu! Sadly, we forgot to implement a microtransaction system, so guess you get them for free… * Ambient sounds to the outdoor areas, and prison * Toilet to the Antiques store! You’re welcome! Changed/Improved * The ladder sounds * Prison security code screens * Female heads so they should be easier to kick around * Lighting and shadowing inside various buildings, mostly in houses and the prison area Fixed * "Reset Defaults" in control binding menu causing all bindings from that menu to be disabled for the current game session * incorrect dude lines being used in the sign beggar errand * glasses clipping into NPC’s faces * various crashes * minor scooter bugs and general polish Notes * Saving system is still coming along but not quite ready for show time yet * We are in the process of taking on someone full time to focus on nothing but optimization Steam build Number: 0.1.3.4.1 (November 10th, 2019) Added * New scooter textures and colours * More ambient sounds to levels * Population setting ('Low', 'Medium' and 'High' in 'Performance' settings) Changed / Improved * Updated the credit screen * Made Vitamin X Kick more powerful! * NPCs in Sewers * Spurt’n’Squirt now turns on the pilot light when changing to Gasoline * Impact sounds from weapons such as the AK * Replaced more placeholder textures * Lighting optimization * Weapon textures * Fluid collision system to better sync NPC hits Fixed * Crash when changing HUD types from the main menu * Classic HUD reverting to the new HUD icon for empty inventory slots * Beggar Sign not being removed from your inventory when seeing Bellow early * Various mapping bugs Notes * Saving coming next week! We are just testing now and ironing out some bugs, but they’ll be in the next update. Steam build Number: 0.1.3.5.1 (November 17th, 2019) Added - Saves! Yup, that fundamental feature that you’ve all been waiting an entire month for! Saves are not yet in their final form, but they are good enough to now showcase and make use of. As of now they allow you to: * Save anywhere when not inside a mission area (Prison/Sewers) and it’ll remember your position, completed errands and current inventory * Load from your last save at any point in game * Resume from your last save/checkpoint from the main menu There are a few features still missing and will be addressed in a future update: * It’s not possible to save your location and position from within some errand maps such as the Prison/Sewers. Although if you die in Sewer or Prison, you'll still be able to respawn from the last checkpoint you hit * There are no save slots yet, only your previous save/checkpoint is remembered * It takes longer to load from a save than we’d like, but this will improve as we work on the streaming system - A couple cheats to allow you to warp around the world a bit easier, mostly for our internal testing but you guys might find them helpful. Press ‘T’ to bring up the talk bar and type the following to wrap yourself to a location: * /TurtlePower (Teleport to the Sewers) * /DoNotPassGo (Teleport to the Prison) * /INeedAJob (Teleport to the Job Agency) * /SPCA (Teleport to the Animal Catcher area) * /OneStarMotel (Teleport to the Ending Motel building) Few notes: * Note that these do not automatically complete any errands, it’s just a way to quickly travel between areas * We will be adding the ability to manually save from inside the Sewer and Prison in a future patch! Changed/Improved * We’ve tightened up our Anu’s ready for you to go deep into and explore! The Anu’s inn building was previously a thrown together placeholder building that was inaccessible and had a ridiculously high in poly count for what it was. It’s now far better looking, all rooms are open to explore, and it’s less likely to contribute to melting your PC components * Various updates and improvements to level design in some areas, and minor performance updates * Ambient sounds in some areas across the game, most notably the Laundromat * Replaced placeholder Ammo textures Fixed * Some weapons not correctly reflecting light, so they no longer appear black in some areas * NPC’s spawning again right in front of you after they have been killed due to the repopulation system being too aggressive Steam build Number: 0.1.3.5.2 (November 18th, 2019) Fixed * Crash related to an Armor pickup * NPC's respawning in position right after they had been killed * Optimized collision on various models, should help performance a bit some areas * Optimized LOD's on foliage Steam build Number: 0.1.3.5.3 (November 21st, 2019) Added * Save slots! You guys will no longer be limited to a single "save slot". With this new system, you can use as many save slots as you like (Unless you are brave enough to make a thousand slots in which case the game will probably crash... But who cares, go crazy! The game is your oyster) * W.I.P Dude-Eye Targeting for the Revolver! Still missing HUD art, and it might cause a crash or two in some situations, but we put it in so you guys can start playing around with it :) * Crosshair when wielding Melee weapons * ‘Quit to Desktop’ button in Game Menu Changed/Improved * Polished up Weapon screen UI (Changed/Resized font to keep the design more consistent across the board, fixed text cutting off) * Replaced various placeholder UI icons * Increased Boomerang Machete speed * Replaced Vomit ammo type with Urine (Spurt'n'Squirt 9000) * Decreased thrown trail opacity (Grenade/Molotov) * Implemented keypad button press artwork * NPCs will now start with full magazines Fixed * Molotov fire not having any sound * Optimized collision on more models * Not being able to explode Sewer Dwellers’ heads * Head gibs floating in mid-air, often seen in the Prison * Water Effects appearing when getting off the Scooter * Being unable to respawn when dead whilst on the Scooter * Shovel freaking out bystanders * Inconsistent HUD/Phone health and armor display * Control menu locking out the rest of the settings * Champ not “pointing out” key items in starting area * Fluids causing door sounds to play continuously Steam Build 0.1.3.5.4 Limberloss Update (December 12, 2019) Added * Settings app / Radio System! We added a new radio station which can be played directly from the new 'Settings' app. We will be expanding it as the development goes on; more songs, DJ banter, Phone Ins, News Commercials etc. Currently, the Settings app will allow you to do the following: ** Access the 'Game Menu' ** Enable/Disable Edensin Radio ** Switch between HUDs (We should have a new one coming out very soon!) * W.I.P Limb Weapons You asked for it and we delivered! Simply walk up to a severed limb of your liking...or a head and pick it up with '''E'. * It's worth noting that this system is not finished, we plan on making a few improvements to it in the coming weeks, such as ''(but not limited to): * New, better sound effects * Improved textures on severed limbs (This includes blood you see on dismembered parts) Later down the line, we are also going to allow you to throw them at people and maybe even bowl the heads! Basically, you'll have other ways to abuse people with them :D * New Dude-Eye HUD textures and Revolver fanning animations * Mobility Scooter sound effects * Implemented Engine Start/Stop, Pawn Hit, and Horn sounds * Implemented new electric Scooter motor sound * Implemented reverse sounds Tire tracks as well as the scooter impact effects and sounds will be a part of the next patch * Audio Sliders! You will now be able to adjust individual sound groups via their respective audio sliders. We also implemented some 'preview' sound effects that will play when you start modifying the sliders for convenience. Note: VOIP slider and 'Display Subtitles' tickbox don't serve any purpose right now. * More ambient sounds Changed/Improved * Improved sidewalks (They are now smoother and blend better with the environment) * Improved area around the road that leads to the Job Agency, and made small improvements to the area surrounding Anu’s Inn * Improved areas around the Fire Station, MikeJ’s Bidet Store, Arcade and Clock Tower * Improved the look of Cliffs Next update will see significant improvements in this area, stay tuned! * Started improving Police Station interior * Increased the size of the revolver * Changed font style/color on Classic P2 HUD * Replaced various placeholder textures * You will now be able to properly enter keypad codes with Menu Buttons (Keyboard/Gamepad) * Dude-Eye: Implemented a target lost range. Basically if a marked target runs or you move too far out of range, then the target will be removed * Updated "Close Phone" text Fixed * Crash related to Dude-Eye meter * Shadow smoothing on Beggar Sign * Various mapping bugs that were reported on our Steam Forums * Fixed keypad softlocking the game * Dying in Penitentiary resulting in getting respawned in the wrong location and therefore breaking the errand * Being able to mark animals and birds as Dude Eye targets. Currently they don't have proper heads or bones so that would've thrown the Revolver for a loop. You can still kill them for points though Steam build Number: 0.1.3.5.5 'Spank Time' Update (December 22nd, 2019) Added * Implemented Scooter impact effects and sounds * Implemented Dude Eye ‘Lock-on’ sound for the Revolver * Implemented 'slap' sound effect for ‘Hand’ weapon * Added minimum reversing speed before the reverse beep comes on * Added binding for instantly opening ‘Phone Settings’ app * Implemented new Cat Silencer sounds Changed/Improved * Updated to Unreal Engine 4.24 * Replaced placeholder sound for when you activate the Pilot Light on the Spurt’n’Squirt 9000 * Bystanders will now react to the Scooter horn and pawn collisions * Scooter now applies the brakes when the player jumps out * Made sure that the sounds occluded correctly in certain buildings * Made further improvements to the Police Station building (Getting ready for the Police system) Fixed * Certain assets not using correct textures * ‘Fullscreen’ crash - upgraded to a new engine version * Health Pipe not playing exhale effects * Energy Drink and Vitamin X activation sounds * Bug where the Urethra no longer regenerated urine passively * Pawns spawning at odd angles * Some tire particles spawning in the wrong direction * Radio playing during cutscenes * Few other crashes that were reported on the Steam Forums Category:Changelog